Sweet Revenge
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Ela havia perdido tudo...só queria acabar com o sofrimento... mas ele havia mostrado a ela que havia outras saídas além da morte...Poderia ser uma doce vingança?...
1. Chapter 1

Espetado ali no seu pulso, na sua pele, era aquela faca que acabaria com tudo, com seus desgostos, desilusões...com sua vida de sofrimento e dor…

Vou escorregando para o chão, olhando o pulso pensando em como brevemente estaria em paz, sem sofrer, sem sentir…morta no chão…eu não queria nada só queria morrer….

Minha visão vai ficando turva, vai perdendo o foco, vejo tudo baço, ouço uma voz preocupada, chamando meu nome…

- Hermione…

Nesse momento caiu ao chão, caindo na inconsciência, desejando ferverosamente, que a morte me leve em seus braços , me deixando livre de tudo o que aconteceu …que essa pessoa não me salvasse…

Não sei quanto tempo tive inconsciente, mas senti acordar, não queria acordar, que raios que nem morrer podia…

Abro os olhos vagarosamente, me sentia fraca,olho para cima, era um tecto branco, eu reconhecia esse tecto, era do hospital de . Que eu fazia ali ?

- Vejo que acordou sra. Weasley…

Não queria ser tratada de sra. Weasley, me dava asco,raiva,tristeza a menção do sobrenome, tudo por causa daquele imbecil de seu ex-marido Ronald Weasley…sim seria ex-marido sem duvida…

- Como …cheguei aqui…?

- Trouxeram-na querida…

- Quem ?

A porta do quarto abre, e uma voz se ouve.

- Vejo que esta acordada, …- Era uma voz áspera, fria, sem emoções, aquela voz que ouvira durante anos em Hogwarts. Viro a cabeça , desviando minha atenção para a pessoa que entrou no meu quarto.

- …

- Sim…vejo que recuperou bem…

Aff, uma raiva toma conta de mim, tinha sido ele que não me tinha deixado morrer. Aff como o odiava, mais do que já o odiava antes. Porque raios ele me teria salvo ?

- Aff, tinha que se intrometer…porque não me deixou morrer ?- digo num tom de voz áspera, furiosa. A enfermeira afoga um gemido de exclamação, por falar, assim o só diz com a cabeça para ela sair.

- Bem , não quis….

- O que ?

- Não quis te deixar morrer, isso não resolve nada…

Se o olhar lançasse avadas, ele estaria morto umas dez vezes.

- Aff que te interessa isso ….

Ele revira os olhos , suspirando alto.

- Vamos parar com isso, você não é assim…aquela menina cheia de vida em Hogwarts, que respondia a tudo….essa era você, isto que estou vendo é destroço…

Viro minha atenção toda para ele, olhando-o fixamente.

- Como você sabe como eu sou eu deixo de ser...eu perdi tudo não me sobra nada só quero paz…será que nem isso eu posso ter…- digo com lágrimas correndo meu rosto eu me desesperando, entrando em pânico de novo, querendo tentar me matar de novo. Porque ele ficava ali me olhando sério ? Porque não deixava de me olhar assim?O que ele queria de mim?

- Tem que começar pensando Granger…morte não resolve nada…vingança resolve muita coisa…

- Vingança?

- Sim…?

- Afinal, o teu marido se meteu com a minha mulher…e você quer morrer ? Isso resolveria o problema aquele vermezinho Weasley….eu quero vê-lo desejando morrer não você…que me diz?

Fico olhando ele, pensando, era verdade. O Prof. Snape tinha casado com Emme Skeeter, a loira peituda, irmã da Rita Skeeter , a mulher que ela tinha ido apanhar na sua cama, fodendo com seu marido, Ronald. Mas o que mais lhe doía não era isso…era algo muito pior…leva a mão ao seu ventre vazio, antes crescia ali o fruto do seu amor por aquele traidor, tinha perdido o filho…por culpa dele…

A depressão que ganhara a levara a perder o seu posto de inominável, no departamento dos Mistérios. Tinha perdido tudo …por causa dele….

Um ódio me sobe nas entranhas, meu rosto fica sério, olho na cara do , pensando por primeira vez que ele tinha toda a razão. Ela não devia morrer, devia se vingar, fazê-lo sofrer tudo o que ela sofria ainda…

- Tem toda a razão , Professor…

- Ainda bem que esta voltando a ser racional…pode me chamar de Severus não estamos em Hogwarts….

- Muito bem Severus…eu quero me vingar daquele imbecil…quero vê-lo rastejar de dor…

- Precisa recuperar agora, depois começaremos o plano…

- Sem duvida…obrigada Severus….

- De nada Hermione, afinal desejamos o mesmo…eles não merecem o nosso sofrimento…e muito menos que você morra por causa dele…

Dizendo isso se retira do quarto, a enfermeira entra a seguir cuidando de mim. Me dá um sedativo, eu adormeço em seguida,pensando que ele tinha razão, ela não iria morrer, iria-se vingar…De todo o mal que ele lhe causara…

O tempo passa saiu do hospital. O Severus vem me buscar, mas ao sairmos, Molly, Arthur,Harry,Ginny e principalmente aquele idiota estavam ali. E vocifera alto.

- O que esse seboso esta fazendo ai com você Mione ?...Mione…Mione…- Como é que tem a lata de falar seboso para o professor, grande -o categoricamente…

- Molly, Arthur obrigada a serio e vocês também Harry e Ginny por terem vindo…mas o professor me leva…vou para um apartamento no Beco Diagonal…não se preocupem…- Vou até eles abraçando-os, eles retribuem, olham pouco para o professor, sentia-se envergonhados, pois duvidaram de Snape durante a Guerra, e depois que Harry provou a inocência dele, todos se desculparam. Lembro em como foi uma sorte ele ter sobrevivido ao veneno da Nagini, foram precisas muitas poções e feitiços para isso, que eu tinha preparado, creio que em parte ele me salvou por causa disso…

Mas voltando ao principal, Molly e Arthur pareciam infelizes e aflitos ao me verem, recriminavam o filho até hoje. Mas pais são pais e aceitaram-no de volta em casa, já que eu tinha expulso de casa. Mas não queria voltar aquela casa. Ele havia baixo a cabeça, eu olho para ele, com raiva , dor, desvio o olhar para Harry e Ginny, olho no ventre da Ginny tinha uma barriga proeminente, estava grávida do primeiro filho que se chamaria James Sirius Potter. Me dá um nó na garganta, nada digo.

- Obrigada gente, tchau…- nisto o professor da um aceno de cabeça a todos, que correspondem e pedem para ele cuidar de mim. Mas eu noto no olhar do Ronald, um deixe de troça no olhar para com o professor, me dá uma raiva. Como podia ter me enganado tanto com uma pessoa …?

A fama no quidditch e por ser do trio de ouro, modificou e muito o Ronald que eu conhecia, era prepotente, arrogante… e estupidamente ignorei isso por alguns anos, mas agora depois de tudo o que aconteceu, olho para trás e noto que essa pessoa tinha começado a germinar á muito tempo. Só ela não tinha visto… agarro no pulso do professor, que segura o meu e aparatamos dali, rumo ao apartamento.

- Obrigada professor…como é que vai ser o plano ?

- Simples…ele não suporta perder para mim, ele me odeia…e minha ex-mulher detesta você desde que fez aquilo com a irmã, não suporta você…a mim não me afectou muito o que ela fez…mas não gosto de ter chifre por assim dizer… mas quero lhe ajudar…

Uma pequena confusão surge na minha mente…como assim? Aonde ele queria chegar ?

- Não estou a entender…?

- Simples…fingimos que andamos juntos, que não precisamos deles…a Emma sempre precisou de dinheiro anda rastejando hoje atrás de mim…se eu andasse com você, ela se sentiria humilhada e sem dinheiro…eu não deixo por barato me atraiçoarem e o Weasley sentir-se-ia com orgulho ferido… e voce se vingaria dele…

Fico olhando a janela, la fora o tempo estava nublado, se ela o fizesse humilharia-o com certeza, ele detesta o professor Snape, dizia que ele não merecia a Ordem de Merlin que tinha recebido, e etc… Se andesse com seu pior "inimigo" por assim dizer, o humilharia com certeza… Hmmm…mas não sabia que fazer…

Olho para o professor vejo a determinação no seu olhar…hmmm… que resposta dar?


	2. Chapter 2

Fico olhando ele, pensando, era verdade. O Prof. Snape tinha casado com Emme Skeeter, a loira peituda, irmã da Rita Skeeter , a mulher que ela tinha ido apanhar na sua cama, fodendo com seu marido, Ronald. Mas o que mais lhe doía não era isso…era algo muito pior…leva a mão ao seu ventre vazio, antes crescia ali o fruto do seu amor por aquele traidor, tinha perdido o filho…por culpa dele…

A depressão que ganhara a levara a perder o seu posto de inominável, no departamento dos Mistérios. Tinha perdido tudo …por causa dele….

Um ódio me sobe nas entranhas, meu rosto fica sério, olho na cara do , pensando por primeira vez que ele tinha toda a razão. Ela não devia morrer, devia se vingar, fazê-lo sofrer tudo o que ela sofria ainda…

– Tem toda a razão , Professor…

– Ainda bem que esta voltando a ser racional…pode me chamar de Severus não estamos em Hogwarts….

– Muito bem Severus…eu quero me vingar daquele imbecil…quero vê-lo rastejar de dor…

– Precisa recuperar agora, depois começaremos o plano…

– Sem duvida…obrigada Severus….

– De nada Hermione, afinal desejamos o mesmo…eles não merecem o nosso sofrimento…e muito menos que você morra por causa dele…

Dizendo isso se retira do quarto, a enfermeira entra a seguir cuidando de mim. Me dá um sedativo, eu adormeço em seguida,pensando que ele tinha razão, ela não iria morrer, iria-se vingar…De todo o mal que ele lhe causara…

O tempo passa saiu do hospital. O Severus vem me buscar, mas ao sairmos, Molly, Arthur,Harry,Ginny e principalmente aquele idiota estavam ali. E vocifera alto.

– O que esse seboso esta fazendo ai com você Mione ?...Mione…Mione…- Como é que tem a lata de falar seboso para o professor, grande -o categoricamente…

– Molly, Arthur obrigada a serio e vocês também Harry e Ginny por terem vindo…mas o professor me leva…vou para um apartamento no Beco Diagonal…não se preocupem…- Vou até eles abraçando-os, eles retribuem, olham pouco para o professor, sentia-se envergonhados, pois duvidaram de Snape durante a Guerra, e depois que Harry provou a inocência dele, todos se desculparam. Lembro em como foi uma sorte ele ter sobrevivido ao veneno da Nagini, foram precisas muitas poções e feitiços para isso, que eu tinha preparado, creio que em parte ele me salvou por causa disso…

Mas voltando ao principal, Molly e Arthur pareciam infelizes e aflitos ao me verem, recriminavam o filho até hoje. Mas pais são pais e aceitaram-no de volta em casa, já que eu tinha expulso de casa. Mas não queria voltar aquela casa. Ele havia baixo a cabeça, eu olho para ele, com raiva , dor, desvio o olhar para Harry e Ginny, olho no ventre da Ginny tinha uma barriga proeminente, estava grávida do primeiro filho que se chamaria James Sirius Potter. Me dá um nó na garganta, nada digo.

– Obrigada gente, tchau…- nisto o professor da um aceno de cabeça a todos, que correspondem e pedem para ele cuidar de mim. Mas eu noto no olhar do Ronald, um deixe de troça no olhar para com o professor, me dá uma raiva. Como podia ter me enganado tanto com uma pessoa …?

A fama no quidditch e por ser do trio de ouro, modificou e muito o Ronald que eu conhecia, era prepotente, arrogante… e estupidamente ignorei isso por alguns anos, mas agora depois de tudo o que aconteceu, olho para trás e noto que essa pessoa tinha começado a germinar á muito tempo. Só ela não tinha visto… agarro no pulso do professor, que segura o meu e aparatamos dali, rumo ao apartamento.

– Obrigada professor…como é que vai ser o plano ?

– Simples…ele não suporta perder para mim, ele me odeia…e minha ex-mulher detesta você desde que fez aquilo com a irmã, não suporta você…a mim não me afectou muito o que ela fez…mas não gosto de ter chifre por assim dizer… mas quero lhe ajudar…

Uma pequena confusão surge na minha mente…como assim? Aonde ele queria chegar ?

– Não estou a entender…?

– Simples…fingimos que andamos juntos, que não precisamos deles…a Emma sempre precisou de dinheiro anda rastejando hoje atrás de mim…se eu andasse com você, ela se sentiria humilhada e sem dinheiro…eu não deixo por barato me atraiçoarem e o Weasley sentir-se-ia com orgulho ferido… e voce se vingaria dele…

Fico olhando a janela, la fora o tempo estava nublado, se ela o fizesse humilharia-o com certeza, ele detesta o professor Snape, dizia que ele não merecia a Ordem de Merlin que tinha recebido, e etc… Se andesse com seu pior "inimigo" por assim dizer, o humilharia com certeza… Hmmm…mas não sabia que fazer…

Olho para o professor vejo a determinação no seu olhar…hmmm… que resposta dar?


End file.
